Michelle Ruff
|born= , , |years_active= 1997–present |occupations= Voice Actress |affiliation= The Osbrink Agency |roles= • Adult N • Jataro Kemuri • Yuta Asahina }} Michelle Suzanne Ruff is an American voice actress. She is a prolific voice actor with many lead roles such as Chii in , Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach and Yuki Nagato in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. She voiced Adult N, Jataro Kemuri, and Yuta Asahina in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Jataro is voiced by Sumire Uesaka and Yuta is voiced by Tōko Aoyama in the original Japanese. Works on Danganronpa As Jataro Kemuri As Yuta Asahina Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime - Chi'' *'' - Rukia Kuchiki'' *'' - Yuki Nagato'' *'' - Sinon'' *'' '' - Mai Minase *'' '' - Saga Bergman *'' '' - Manaka Mukaido *'' '' - Aoi Sakuraba *'' '' - Ran (Goldfish) *'' '' - Linhua, Carl Clover *'' '' - Kluke *'' '' - Aki Mizutani *'' '' - Miyao *'' '' - Euphemia li Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia (Young), Arthur the cat *'' '' - Shizuka Hayama *'' '' - Miu *'' '' - Rabi~en~Rose (Hikaru Usada) *'' '' - Zoe Orimoto, Kazemon *'' '' - Sparrowmon, others *'' '' - Antylamon, Lopmon *'' '' - Etna *'' '' - Chi-Chi *'' '' - Yumama *'' '' - Anri Sonohara *'' '' - Young Satoru Fujinuma *'' '' - Aiko Mary Harmony *'' '' - Miharu Sena Kanaka *'' '' - Carmen 99 *'' '' - Maria Asagi *'' '' - Yoko Littner *'' '' - Konoe Tsurugi *'' '' - Addy *'' '' - Kikyo Zoldyck, others |Right = *'' '' - Yuki *'' '' - Elisa Doolittle, others *'' '' - Chikane Himemiya *'' '' - Kaname Chidori *'' '' - Alvis E. Hamilton, Tatiana Wisla *'' '' - Cossette d'Auvergne *'' '' - Nyamo Namo *'' '' - Tsukasa Hiiragi *'' '' - Fujiko Mine *'' '' - Miyuki Sakura *'' '' - Princess Snow, Koyuki *'' '' - Miki Koishikawa *'' '' - Miku, Nana *'' '' - Cecily Fairchild, Berah Ronah *'' '' - Kiki Rosita *'' '' - Sasame Fuma *'' '' - Yume *'' '' - Safety/Mrs. Adachi *'' '' - Koishi Herikawa *'' '' - Gabby *'' '' - Elie *'' '' - Ms. Kobato, Yukari, others *'' '' - Luna *'' '' - Ryoko *'' '' - Hitomi Yuuki *'' '' - Winia Chester, Celia *'' '' - Sayla *'' '' - Yayoi Fujisawa *'' '' - Haruka Amagiri *'' '' - Melody of Oblivion *'' '' - Young Jac *'' '' - Arcueid Brunestud *'' '' - Yurika Doujima *'' '' - Naomi, others *'' '' - Chiaki Enno }} Video Game '' - Mai Minase'' *'' - Carl Clover'' *'' - Rukia Kuchiki'' *'' '' - Casi *'' '' - Viese Blanchimont, Iris Fortner, Astrid Zexis, Filly Dee, Gisela Helmold *'' '' - Katherine McBride *'' '' - Ice *'' '' - Etna, Desco, others *'' '' - Miranda *'' '' - Regina *'' '' - Stephanie, Lacy *'' '' - Zephie |Right =*'' , '' - Crimson Viper *'' '' - Velvet *'' '' - Yukari Takeba *'' '' - Sadayo Kawakami *'' '' - Jill Valentine *'' '' - Norma Kissleigh *'' '' - Pedestrians *'' '' - Yukari Takeba *'' '' - Eliza *'' '' - Cream the Rabbit *'' '' - Crimson Viper *'' '' - Juni, C. Viper *'' '' - Rita Mordio }} External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Michelle RUFF *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDb': *'MyAnimeList': *'Official Facebook': *'Official Twitter': *'Official Website': Navigation